Regarding a light emitting material to be used in a light emitting layer of a light emitting device, a device using in its light emitting layer a phosphorescent compound showing light emission from the triplet excited state is known to have high luminescent efficiency. When a phosphorescent compound is used in a light emitting layer, a composition obtained by adding the compound to a matrix is usually used as a light emitting material. As the matrix, compounds such as polyfluorenes and the like are used since a film can be formed by coating with these compounds.